Snuff
by Failure Turtle
Summary: If you still care, don't ever let me know. CM Punk/Serena one shot


**A/N: I own nothing. I am not straight edge. Inspired by Snuff by Slipknot. And yeah, I did slightly alter what really did happen on television, but I don't feel like looking it up. Sorry.  
**

He knew he was going to pick her before he even asked the question.

He saw her the instant he walked out of the curtain with Luke Gallows. She was a mystery in pink with long brown hair. Her face was round and youthful, but what was hidden underneath was nothing but darkness. CM Punk was the master of the light.

"Who wants to be saved by the Straight Edge Society?" he called out to the crowd.

Looking around, Punk saw quite a few enthusiastic people raising their hands. He smiled as he saw those who had realized that living an impure life was wrong. However, CM Punk was no superhero. He couldn't save everyone.

Others yelled harsh comments about how they got high and drunk every single day. It made Punk sad to hear such things. Why would anyone want to put dangerous substances into their own bodies? Did they hate themselves? Was it an escape from a life they couldn't handle? Weakness? Yes, it was definitely a weakness, at least it was to Punk. At a young age, children are taught not to put strange things into their mouths. Their mothers would say things like "yucky" and "that will make you sick". Did no one listen to their mother anymore?

Punk and Luke ignored those who mocked them. Instead, they focused on those who were strong enough to realize that they were in pain; those who realized that they needed to be saved.

And then he saw her.

"You! In the pink! Come up here. Let your savior enlighten you."

She was only a few rows back. The girl, no older than twenty-five, made her way to the guard rail where security helped her over. She climbed the steel steps and into the SmackDown ring.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Punk asked, placing a hand on her back, leading her to the chair in the middle of the canvas.

"Serena," the girl shyly replied. Scared? She must have been, but Punk didn't blame her. This was a huge step for anyone with an addiction: realizing that there is a problem.

"Take a seat, please."

The fragile and broken girl shook as she sat down in the metal folding chair. She wouldn't be broken for long; Punk would fix her just like he fixed all the men before her. However, she was the first woman he ever attempted to save.

"Raise your right hand, Serena," Punk commanded. Jeers from the crowd commenced as Serena followed suit. "Do you promise to uphold the standards of the Straight Edge Society, and live substance free? Are you finally ready to give up your life of pain and misery and become stronger than you ever have before? Are you ready to become pure?"

"I am," Serena nodded, looking up at Punk with her chocolate brown eyes.

As he began to shave her hair as a sign of purity, CM Punk's stomach felt like a knot. He didn't have this feeling when he shaved the heads of anyone else before. This was special. This was the first female he had found who had the strength to come to him. He frowned a bit as her long locks fell to the ground. How long had that taken her to grow out? Did she have no emotional attachment?

No, she didn't. She was clearly fully committed to becoming a member of the Straight Edge Society, and CM Punk had never been so attracted to a woman before.

* * *

The first time Punk heard of Serena's partying, it broke the heart that not a lot of people believed he had. She wasn't just a friend or another member of his faction. She was his girlfriend. She was the one who held his hand down the ramp before every match. She was the one who made sure he wasn't hurt. She was the one who comforted him when he was in physical pain.

Serena killed him with the first sip of alcohol that touched her lips at that bar.

"I can't believe you did that."

"What else was I supposed to do, Punk? Lie? I showed that tape to you as an alibi," Serena barked. She didn't appreciate the harassment she was receiving from her boyfriend at that moment, no matter what she did to deserve it. People make mistakes.

"I thought you learned. You sold me out to have a little fun. This isn't a game, Serena. Once you have taken the pledge, you can never go back," Punk preached with his hands over his heart.

"I was also protecting _you_ from Kane."

Those words struck CM Punk like lightning. It was rare that he ever found someone to support his lifestyle. No one wanted to go out with the guy who doesn't drink. But now he had someone who was willing to protect him, too?

He forgave her the next week.

* * *

"She's gone..."

Punk sat alone in his hotel room. He kicked Joseph Mercury and Luke Gallows out. The news that Serena had been released due to excessive partying and drinking was too much for him to bear. He did not need the remaining members of his group to see him like this. He did not want the Straight Edge Society to self-destruct like so many other great factions before them, such as Legacy and Evolution.

Slowly, it hit him.

Serena never needed any help. She was using him as a tool in her own sick game. She didn't care about having to shave her head, as long as he helped her get exposure. Serena was cheap. Serena was dirty.

But he still cared.

The pain was too much. Serena no longer had a job, and now she no longer had a boyfriend. Punk stood up and threw the hotel phone against the wall. Then he tore the blankets and sheets off the bed. Lamps were knocked over. Tables were turned. Mirrors smashed.

Most people would drown their sorrows in Jack Daniel's. All CM Punk ever knew was how to fight. But what was there to fight for? Only those who truly want to be different can do what he's done.

Serena was just the same as everyone else.

**A/N: I'm not proud of this, but something is better than nothing.**


End file.
